


葬礼之后

by BigFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFeather/pseuds/BigFeather





	葬礼之后

海马濑人睡着了。他坐在一张石椅上，周身裹在素黑的三件套里，以手扶额，长腿很随意地伸着，刘海垂下来盖住一点眼睛。不是什么很舒服的姿势，但本来他就不处在一个很舒服的环境。冥界的一切都保持着三千年前的原貌，原始而粗糙，他从头到脚都和这里格格不入。  
他睡得不深，一点点脚步都能把他吵醒。他听得出来人是谁，脚步声在他跟前停下。海马睁开双眼，首先看到一双收在黄金环饰里的细瘦小腿。亚图姆单手叉腰，看他的角度可以算得上居高临下：“你很累？”  
“没有。”海马揉了揉太阳穴，从椅子上站起来，“会开完了？”  
“嗯。”亚图姆向后退了几步，不用因为身高差的突变拗着脖子讲话，风度还在。他上下打量了一眼海马的衣着，“怎么这么穿。”  
“待会儿要去参加一个葬礼。”  
“谁的？”  
“一个熟人。”  
“怎么还有空过来。”  
海马就哼一声，不说话了。他最近事务缠身，每天横跨大陆大洋在几个分公司间连轴转，还不得不出入各种社交场合，即使有圭平为他分担，也是忙得不可开交。可他也确实想打牌，和特定的对手，在特定的场合，决出一个很可能是大家都心知肚明的高低。他想要的不只是胜负。他好久没有体验能和宿敌一较高下的滋味，那种难以言喻的极端体验，只需用眼神就能捕获点燃荒芜孤岛的星星之火。稍后他的确还要出席一个葬礼，在这之前难得有空闲时间待机，他便风尘仆仆地来了。牌瘾犯了如山倒，放到隔壁国家该是被送去被电一下才好。只不过不巧亚图姆正在主持神官集会，当王也并不比总裁来得清闲。戴大帽檐的小个子女官把海马带到侧厅，要他在此等候，海马便随意找了个地方坐下，刚开始坐姿还端端正正，过不了多久就无奈缴了械。他是个典型的工作机器，一旦进入状态就能遗忘自己姓甚名谁，此时面对空无一人的厅堂，竟然才觉出疲倦。厅堂里的熏香沉沉地降下来，他也不知道自己到底是等了多久，又是在什么时候睡过去的。但这些林林总总个中缘由，他是绝不会讲出口的，尤其是对宿敌。所以他选择沉默，不屑于多此一举。亚图姆自然很是习惯他的突然沉默，于是话锋一转：“那还决不决斗。”  
“少明知故问。”海马启动了手腕上的装置，“来吧。”  
而事实证明，他是真的状态不佳。亚图姆这次决斗的手段不怎么漂亮，居然时俱进地用上了特化圣防。朋友，这年头谁还用圣防，据说上一个用圣防的还在玩劲舞团和锤包剪。然而就算是这种远古巨坑，海马居然也义无反顾地踩了，踩完才反应过来自己犯了大蠢。法老王的脸上掠过一丝惊讶：“怎么了海马，这可不像你。”  
“……没什么。”  
“你状态不好。”  
“少废话。继续，你的回合。”  
“海马。”亚图姆挥手散了地面上的石板，游戏被单方面地强行中止了，“你多久没休息了。”  
“不关你的事。给我再开决斗。”  
亚图姆定定地看着他，好一会儿没说话。就在海马已经不耐烦了的时候，他才开口：“你来冥界有多久了。”  
海马皱眉：“你难道看不到吗……”  
“不，”亚图姆打断他，“我是说，从你第一次穿越次元到现在，有多久了。”  
“……好几年了。”  
“你公司怎么样。”  
“还行。”他公司早就上可通天造卫星下能钻破次元壁，不买他家盘连户口都上不了了，岂止还行。  
“圭平找女朋友了吗。”  
“你问这个干什么。”  
“你今年多少岁了。”  
“……”  
海马觉得不对劲。这些都不该是他宿敌会关心的话题。更何况是在提及现实时完全避开他那群狐朋狗友。之前他可没少警告过他自己不是他们的传声筒。不过话又说回来，自打他穿越成功，时间滑得是越发悄声无息。他确实不够年轻了，夜熬久了会胸闷气短，出席活动得靠化妆师补救满脸的乏态，而亚图姆却永远是副青葱少年模样，瘦削、稚嫩，意气风发。意气风发的亚图姆大步向他走过来，披风下摆在身后扬得很开。他站在海马跟前，很近，仰头看着他，眼睛稍微眯起来，有点咄咄逼人的意思。这回就没再顾及他们犟脖子的身高差。海马不甘示弱地瞪回去，现在成了他在居高临下。深蓝的海里落进紫色的星。亚图姆胸前的千年积木泛起一层金光。  
“我在耽误你。”冥界之主一字一顿地说，“你不该来。”  
接着他倏地伸出手揪过海马的衣领逼着他弓起脊背。海马眼前一黑，感觉自己被一股无可阻挡的力量扯着下坠。

然后海马猛地从自己的办公桌前抬起头，失重感挥之不去。他的手臂撑得发酸，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。他看看表，现在是午休时间，盆栽在设计感很强的墙角里绿得无辜。他没有穿肃杀得吓人的三件套，行程表上也没有什么葬礼。什么我在耽误你。白日做梦，一派胡言。  
他只是在办公室里睡着了而已。  
这时助理敲门走进来，“社长，汉X的老板死了。”  
海马愣住了。是巧合吗。助理继续报告，说汉X老板昨晚在办公室死于心脏衰竭，今天尸体才被秘书发现。汉X是K社新近结交的合作伙伴，像他们那么有良心的企业如今已经不多见了。这是汉X的人事变动资料，这是消息放出来之后的股价走势图，这是鸿上的家庭成员情况，您请过目。助理小嘴一张，哇哇叭叭地讲了一堆，临了才想起加一句：“对了社长，鸿上圣的葬礼将于三日后举行，需要添加到您的日程表上吗？”  
海马想起刚才那个没头没脑的梦。他很少做梦，生理机能仿佛和意志一样实证主义。都说白日梦其实是最灵验的预兆，但他海马濑人从没相信过自己的未来能被随随便便的脑波活动主宰。没有什么能动摇他的执念。所以他点点头，你安排吧。刻意遗忘刚才，语气相当轻描淡写。其实这也是动摇的表现。当事人自己并未察觉。助理颔首准备退出去。海马又突然把她叫住：“还有，取一套三件套，纯黑的，然后取消葬礼当天所有的其他行程。”  
助理早就习惯了他突如其来的各种古怪要求，不会再莽撞多言。海马转动办公椅面向落地窗。今天天气状况不好，大半个城市阴霾霾地匍匐在他脚下。司空见惯的景色，当然不会再凭空横生优越。只是当初他坐上这个位置的时候，就是靠着一股明知山有虎、偏向虎山行的劲，现在也一样。  
他不信命，更不信邪。

参加葬礼的日子很快就到了。海马穿正装去实验室，特意遣退了所有工作人员，在次元穿梭机里坐得大义凛然。铁了心要抓住点什么。他确然很久没去宿敌那边了。忙是真的，累却不至于。况且迄今为止，他的宿敌既没有表现出任何不希望再见到他的征兆，也没有展示过自己拥有任何足以拒绝他的能力。虽然宿敌的确是可以在冥界随心所欲的王，从字面含义而言是操控新生与离别的大法官。但其实海马知道，那方景象与古代埃及无异的伊甸园，不过是一个性质诡谲的位面而已。他K社科技上天入地，也仅能达到将他的肉体隔空传送的结局，再往下的无人知晓。那里属于物质还是意识，化用了神话还是怪谈。总之那里绝不是生者的领地，也不会是死者的归所。亚图姆大概是以己之名抵御黑暗入侵有功，所以获得了真正虚无的赦免罢了。  
沙漠一如既往地遥遥无边，王城孤零零地伫立其中，笼在一层薄纱似的烟里，海市蜃楼一样缥缈。亚图姆并没有在主持神官集会，海马闯进王宫的时候他正在广场练习操控石板。烈风吹得他紫色的长袍猎猎作响，红色的龙金色的鸟蓝色的巨人张牙舞爪地围着他绕了一圈，他处在光环的中心，整个人都耀眼而夺目，仿佛永远立于不败之地的神明。海马默不作声地看了一会儿。就是这副姿态，让他咬牙切齿又甘之如饴。在击碎冠冕之前他怎么会放弃。他从阴影里走出来，隔了好远他都能看清亚图姆脸上意外的表情。亚图姆随手遣散众神，整理着披风朝他走来。他的第一反应是问你（又）是来决斗的吗，然后才是一句跟上的好久不见。和梦境里完全大相径庭的场景。海马的刘海被风吹乱了。他一面冷冰冰地应说不了，待会儿还有事，一面又在心里为自己不齿：看来根本就不该浪费这个时间。跟亚图姆沾边的果然都不是什么好事。自己怎么开始为了无聊幻想而患得患失。  
亚图姆如梦里一样打量他：“看得出来。那你过来做什么。”  
“我想干什么从来就不需要你的批准。”  
对方嘁一声，懒得深究的意思：“既然都来了，聊会儿？”  
海马不置可否。亚图姆只当他同意了，邀他到广场边的石柱台上暂歇。也知道彼此都不是什么会在意待客之道的人。他们面朝两个方向坐着，默认并排总是一个尴尬的布局。海马不擅长聊天，亚图姆一向是先开口的那个。他问海马搭档的情况如何。这才是对的，才是常态。他总是要拿武藤游戏开头。海马说我不是说过，他现在是和宫X英高齐名的游戏设计师。我说近况。你起码两个月没来了吧。哦。他在忙任地狱发布会，上周见过，没有长高。我不允许你侮辱他。陈述事实而已。那城之内呢。凡骨跟孔雀舞去美国了，不清楚到底在干嘛。杏子呢、本田呢、爷爷呢……必须挨着把狐朋狗友集邮完毕。果然这才是他最记挂的东西，什么友情、羁绊，无稽之谈。最后亚图姆长舒一口气，望着地平线边缘的青烟：“如果能再和大家见一面就好了。”  
海马轻蔑地哼出声：“不可能。普通人承受不了次元穿越的副作用。”他就没想到自己当初也差点被次元缝隙撕成粒子碎片。  
“我知道不可能。”亚图姆靠到了石柱上，合起眼睛。他其实很清楚。仪式之战的时候他们就约好了。大家各自有各自的境遇和要走的路，各自有属于自己的归宿。他都清楚。他是他们所有人生命中的一段意外，能够再会已经是奇迹了。所谓奇迹，必然永远是少有的，不会经常发生的，一次就够了，他很满足。纵使他再想要和搭档再说说话，和城之内再淋漓尽致地决斗几次，可万事万物的规律不容他恣意打破。他不属于那边，就跟海马不属于冥界一样。而且、而且，自己已经是个特例了，被万物轮回抛弃的特例，理应谨小慎微，遵循世界的法则。没有什么是永恒的。这方不受时间管辖的前尘故土也说不定哪天就会消失。他怎么能再奢求干涉他们的人生呢。只要知道他们一切都好就足够了。要不是海马……  
海马。  
要不是这个人就从来不懂什么叫规则和因果。  
他悄悄观察起那人的侧脸。平心而论，海马濑人并没有怎么遭风霜摧残，甚至更有棱角。只是气色不好，眼袋深了不少，眼角也不像过去绷得那么有生机。眉心应该有褶子了吧，发型的关系他看不到，但他好像经常皱眉，大概早就抚不平了。他应该很忙，忙到直接西装革履地就到了冥界走这一趟，而且不为了决斗，不为了打牌，也不为了再在他面前发表什么新的羞耻言论。于是亚图姆就想，为什么呢。如果说只是为了争个高低，那他大可等到真正有了空闲，不至于这么匆匆忙忙。况且胜负不是他们真正想要的，这点双方都心知肚明。那么他来干什么，仅仅为了看自己一眼吗。聊天吗。不，海马濑人从不做没意义的事。进而他又想起海马第一次穿越成功的模样，不问结果、义无反顾，尚且有着少年人该有的眉眼。而现在坐在他旁边的是个成熟的男人，还是不问结果、义无反顾。他明明还有更重要的事要做吧。为什么要来。为什么要把生者的宝贵时间耗费在亡魂故地。  
对了。生者，与亡魂。亚图姆突然如梦初醒。海马也是生者，和他所牵肠挂肚的大家没有分别。他的一生和时间停滞的冥界比起来，如同一粒沙与无垠的沙漠。但是他不只是一粒沙啊。他可以拥有海洋，拥有天空，无数颗绚丽的行星可以被他征服。他可以用千百种方式留下自己存在的痕迹，向后世展示他所推崇的力量，生命的力量、意志的力量，无尽的理想。这样的人怎么可以因为亡魂而裹足不前呢。怎么可以把虚妄的过去当成自己的未来呢。海马好像突然感知到他的视线，他朝他转过来：“看什么看。”  
“没什么。”亚图姆挪开了视线。他蓦地站起来，背对着海马：“你来冥界有多久了。”  
海马噎住了。和梦境如出一辙的问题。  
亚图姆见他没个回音，自顾自地继续问：“海马，这些年你过得怎么样。”  
“……那还用说，每天都在想如何亲手终结你……”  
“够了吧。”亚图姆朝他转过身来，紫色的眼睛很沉静。沉静又灼目。他总是知道怎么用最凛然的方式陈述最无情的事实，让海马抗拒去承接，又不得不承接。“我已经死了，但你还活着。”  
“……你什么意思。”  
“你有没有试着放下。”  
“放什么。”  
“我。”  
早该意识到的，早就该告诉他的。我是大家生命中的插曲，也是你的。你不应该是会留恋过去的人。对，你可以说我是你认定一生的对手，是你要前进就不得不跨越的障碍、泥潭、深坑，什么都好。但是没有我，你明明也可以有更好的、更远的地方可以去，有更崇高的荣光可以为你加冕，为什么一定要把我当成宿命的源泉。我已经死了，我已经回到了我的归宿，陨落自有时。我不该存在于你的未来了。我不值得被你当成人生的全部。亚图姆自嘲地笑笑。早就该想明白这一点的。海马濑人再无所不能，也只是个普通人。会生老病死，只有短短几十载可以消耗。什么真正的胜负、他们之间延绵不绝的路，早就不重要了。这不是适合他的活法。他耗不起的。  
海马，我在耽误你。但是当初我就和搭档约好了。我不该成为任何人的遗迹。  
包括你。

海马感到一股前所未有的愤怒，大脑在一瞬间被藤蔓狠狠攫住。每一个脑细胞都在叫嚣着：你被拒绝了。被亚图姆，你不顾一切想要追赶的人，拒绝了。像那个狗屁梦境一样。承认吧，你恐惧那个梦，所以你来了，然后你亲手把现实导向了你最不认同的结局。简直是莫大的讽刺。哈，有趣。死亡无法阻止的、虚妄传说无法阻止的，偏偏通通在他本人身上回馈。他怎么敢？！海马濑人的人生、海马濑人的未来是他该考虑的吗？是他能决定的吗？这么多年过去了，他竟然没有一点改变，跟当初在决斗塔顶一模一样，觉得自己真的像个神明，可以拯救所有迷失的灵魂，以这副高高在上的腔调……对了，高高在上。单方面拯救的本质不过是善意的强加。是傲慢。我本来不是什么圣人，不需要什么神谕的庇佑。从坐上赌桌的那一刻起就决定了要为之消耗一生。你以为你是在为我好吗。幼稚。愚蠢至极！你怎么敢……  
“你他妈……”海马也站起来，冲动迫使他伸手去抓亚图姆领口的披风。亚图姆灵活地侧身避开了，语气是显而易见的恼火：“为什么你永远听不进好话。”  
“你觉得那是好话？哼，你给我搞清楚，这是我自己的选择，我的未来只能由我自己决定……”  
“够了。”亚图姆后退几步，又处在一个不用拗脖子就能看到他的距离了。“别再来了。”  
“如果我拒绝呢。”海马报复一般地回应道。他满意地看到对方的眉头皱得更紧了，那表示他有所动摇，他在焦虑。但不理解下面那双紫眼睛里的究竟是什么感情。然后亚图姆叹了口气：“海马，你别逼我。”  
“呵。没人能阻止我，你也不行。”

“那可不一定。”亚图姆打了个响指。

接着海马感觉自己的身体逐渐地化为了黑色的粒子，像第一次他来到冥界的时候一样，向上无尽地分解着。他的心脏突然跳得很快，耳朵像被棉球堵住了似的闷。每一次穿梭次元时身体的应激反应。然后他突然感到一阵头晕目眩，重影消失的时候，眼前已经是光线渐渐黯淡下去的实验室了。他坐在次元穿梭机里，不至于衣冠不整，但也相当狼狈。他试着翻转身体，被一阵突如其来、难以抑制的呕吐欲望逼退。  
他深呼吸，尽力吞咽，闭眼，睁眼，再闭上，视网膜上好像还残留着那人的残影。  
亚图姆。  
你怎么敢。  
他立即重新启动次元穿越系统，实验室一瞬间灯火通明。但是熟悉的机器运作轰鸣却没响起来。亚图姆。该死。他一次又一次地检查程序，搜索时空、确认、穿越开始，次元穿梭机却呆若木鸡。屏幕上弹出了定位错误的对话框。亚图姆，你这家伙……我们之间还有因缘没有了结，你别想逃。搜索、确认、开始、报错。搜索、确认、开始、报错……  
你怎么敢……  
搜索、确认、开始、报错。  
实验室的灯光再次黯了下去。

[Fin.]


End file.
